Printed boards constituted by laminated conductor and insulating layers have now become one of indispensable industrial materials in the fields of electronics, communications, automobiles, and the like. Low cost, high reliability, and high throughput are also required for processing the printed boards as a matter of course. With the advent of demands for reducing environmental burdens, there has recently been a vigorous trend to substitute the conventional chemical processing with laser processing.